Those three words
by Strange Music
Summary: So little to say and still so hard.... Yuri....Haruka/Michiru, Usagi/Mamoru OMG I wrote m/f..I plead insanity! ; But it is mainly Haruka/Michiru...and I hope to get a better html soon.


The next day brought forward the first few letter

(Another one of my early story's…this one is about two years old.)

I wrote it during work  which might be another reason for being this insane.

Disclaimer: The characters belong solemnly to Naoko Takeuchi. I

do not own any of this.

Another Twist Story ;)

***************** Those three words 

by Strange Music-;

**_*****************_**

Michiru was standing on the balcony of Mamoru's home.

Silently watching as the sun went down into the sea. 

They where here, to celebrate the occasion, of Mamoru finally speaking the words that they had all waited for, for some time now.

From the inside she could hear the laughing voices of three people. 

Well, two, the third one was sounding rather embarrassed. 

She couldn't make out the words, but it sounded like something you did not want to live through twice. As a matter of fact, from the way his voice kept getting lower and lower, it was something that he hadn't even wanted to experience once.

Haruka's laughter could be heard, and Michiru enjoyed hearing her happy, after such a long time. They deserved what little peace they could get.

For as long as it lasted.

Not that she liked playing doom-sawyer, but it always seemed that for every day in peace, there always seemed to be '_a morning after_'. And from what she heard on stories, this might not change for a long long time. 

„Aren't you cold?" Usagi's worried voice caught her from her thoughts. 

Michiru just smiled „This is the sea-wind blowing.....It would never make me cold." 

She nodded inside. „How are things inside going. Haruka seemed to having a great time. Something that cannot said from Mamoru on the other hand."

„Oh, he is just telling to story of how this little ring," she waved her hand in front of Michiru's eyes  „Came to rest on my hand." 

Michiru just raised a questioning eyebrow. 

„As beautiful as the end result may look like, it was a long way to go."

„How so?"

„The short version. First the car broke down. Then the reservation for the table couldn't be found for about half an hour, till finally one of the waiters connected the name Shiva with Chiba and in the end Mamoru realized that in all the hectic he had left the ring in the car...the same car that had been brought to the car park only an hour ago."

Even feeling for the young couple, Michiru couldn't completely suppress the snicker that escaped her lips. 

„I guess we will we laughing about it too one day...about on our 100th anniversary we should be able to." she listened to another laughter coming from the inside 

„Poor Mamoru, Haruka certainly is having fun in there." 

„She shouldn't be throwing stones. It wasn't exactly romance novel, when she proposed to me."

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise.

„Haruka proposed to you, I didn't know."

„Well neither does she."

Even without the silent question in Usagi's widespread eyes, Michiru would have known that this kind of statement could not have gone without any further questions. 

„She had jumped the normal beginning of  '_I like being with you.'_  left  '_I love you' behind on the way and started directly with_  '_Do you want to marry me?.'_    

She had started this by trying to make Usagi feel better, so she might as well end it. 

„You have to promise me, that you won't tell anybody about this."

Usagi only nodded, but it was enough for Michiru. Some time ago it might not have been, but the young girl in front of her had matured a lot since she had met her for the first time. 

„I don't know how long ago this had been, it seems some time to me. I remember that I had only found her other a few weeks before. Five, maybe six, but not much more. We barley knew each other and only had just had started fighting as a Team. 

And as all beginnings......it was a rough way to go..............."

„Haruka does the word  '_Team-work' mean anything to you?"_

The blond girl only stepped closer, the anger sparkling in her blue eyes. „I know the word, but as it seems there might be different meaning for it. Because in my vocabulary  '_Team-work' does not mean, having to watch your partner take a needless risk." Her face coming closer, she was now only a nose away from Michiru's face. „Like you did."_

„I am not some weak female only waiting for your protection." she underlined her words by stabbing her pointed finger on Haruka's chest, „After all I have been fighting a *bit* longer than you."

„If you fought like this I am surprised that you are still alive and not eaten by some Youma."

For a few moments all they did was glare at each other, then finally they looked down.

It was always the same.

By trying to protect her *_weak* partner, Haruka would get herself even more in danger. _

If only she could make her understand. 

That she didn't want to see her hurt either. 

Waiting till the first calm minute had passed, she extended her hand „Peace?"

„Peace" 

The fighting was over.....this time. Yet, as the past few weeks had shown her, there was always a next time. 

----

„How long?" Usagi's question was almost whispered.

„Three days."

----

The Youma they had fought, was neither very clever nor fast. However he was strong. 

And a moment of carelessness had brought them in a hell of trouble. Trying to protect Uranus who had tried to protect her, the monster even as weak as it was, had managed to good hit. Directly at Uranus head. 

For a second she had been still, just watching as her partner crumbled to the floor. Then she had attacked, with enough force, to kill three of those monster. Which left nothing more than a poor rest of this one.

Running to her partner, she thanked ever god she knew, to find her still breathing. Unconscious, but alive. And if she heard right even that would change in a few minutes, as she was already starting to wake up. 

Taking her up in her arms, Michiru waited.

When Haruka's eyes finally opened, she felt her lips spread into a wide smile. 

„How do you feel?"

„Like something big mean hit me over the head?....Did we argue again?"

Relieved laughter passed Michiru's lips, apparently her partner would be fine in no time. Still something was not right.

Maybe it was the fact that Haruka's eyes were a bit too dilated. 

Or the fact that her gaze seemed a bit dazed. 

Or the fact that she was staring at Michiru with a rather goofy grin on her face. 

The Haruka she had known so far seldom smiled and laughed even less. Seeing this face was not a good sign.

„Do you want to marry me?"

For a second Michiru felt as if she had been the one hit by the Youma. Surly she could not really have heard what she had heard right now.

„Do you want to marry me.....Michiru?"

She *_had* heard right......she was in trouble._

„Listen Haruka if this is some kind of joke, I do not find it particularly funny."

For a few seconds there was only confusion in the other girls face. „Why should I joke about this. I mean, it's simply, you love me, I love you. Where is the problem?"

„The problem is.....that even if it would be legal.....I barley knew you"

"You might not know me. But I certainly know enough about you"

***~~~***

„It was at her next sentence that I truly knew that she was literally out of her mind"

„How did you knew ."

„Well it was the first and last time she ever called me snuggle bunny"

„And" Usagi asked curious.

„Nothing and" Michiru answered with a slight shrug.

„WHAT!?!" the disbelieve in Usagi's eyes was very clear.

„The next day she was healed and had troubles even remembering what happened three hours before the incident much less the incident itself." Michiru explained.

„Did you ever remind her of what she said, maybe she meant it?"

„I know that, I have known how she fells about me for a long time. I guess she only has to bring up the courage to speak those words again." She smiled „If I have to, I will wait a long time, till she finds the right words and repeats what she said to me that night."

„What? Do you what to marry me?" Usagi asked, but any answer that Michiru could have given her, was stopped by Mamoru calling her back into the room „I'll be back in a few" she promised and was gone.

She didn't see Michiru as she slightly shook her head 

„No.....I love you."

The End

I am sorry!! Please don't hit me. It just was to good a curveball to let it just pass.

And the story was writing itself leaving me no other Choice for ending.  So all blame to my Muse. 

Me myself thinks they are already lovers ;)


End file.
